Is This Reality?
by Majestic Masters
Summary: The Get Backers finally reaches Makubex's computer room. He and Ginji have a face off only to realize its in vain because they still love each other. Things get out of control when Ginji is forced to choose between Makubex and Ban. WARNING: YAOI
1. The Raging War

"You're twenty seconds early." Makubex opens his mouth. " It's really too bad though. The atomic bomb is already complete." This was their first meeting in a long time. Since Ginji had left _The Limitless Fortess_ and left Makubex all alone.

"Its not over Makubex! ! We are here to stop you! Get backers style." They realized Makubex was just playing mind games to complete his work.

The members of _The Get Backers Recovery Service_ found themselves in another diamond tiled dim lighted room. After fighting in another one of Makubex's _Brain Trust _virtual reality systems they weren't really sure of what was real. They opened their eyes wide to see the real Makubex sitting on top of a glowing computer monitor; which had also been attached to more computer screens that formed a circle around him on the floor.

Makubex leans forward and lets a large smirk run across his face. "Is that so?"

"What are you smiling about?" Ginji says

"Tell me Ginji, Do you actually think you and everyone else made it to this room?" Makubex awaits his reply

"Huh?" Ginji seems confused. He turns around and sees all the faces of his friends. Something was wrong. "Ban?" Ginji calls to him in his confused tone.

"Ginji." Ban says weakly before he and the others disappear before his eyes.

"Ban?!" Ginji yells out in disbelief

"Hhhmm...Poor Ginji, You cant tell the difference between what is real and what is not. "Makubex sighs "Let me show you reality."

Suddenly the computers surrounding him change to different screens, they show through a series of training grounds. Everyone was fighting their life long enemies. Ginji's jaw expanded as his eyes scan across the wounded but still fighting members of _The Get Backers_. He nearly lost control when he came across Ban and Fudou's fight. He could tell Ban wasn't going to hold out much longer. He shook his head "No!" He had to have faith in the others no matter what because he knows they would have faith in him and yet the breaking of his faith came to soon. He watched Fudou shove his mechanical hand into Bans wounded chest. Bans body drops face down on the floor.

"Noooo." Ginji is getting angry.

"He's dead now." Makubex swings his short legs back and forth as they hang off the computer monitor. "Who knew he would go down so easily."

"Shut up!... Its not true, Ban is alive!" Ginji roars as sparks fly across his body

"He looks pretty dead to me." Makubex speaks

"SHUT UP!!" Ginji was loosing his sweet dear self. It was happening again he thought. The people he cared for were dying all around him and it was all his fault once more. If he had not suggested rolling the dice to enter each door than Ban would still be with him. "Ban, I'm sorry." He confesses to himself before letting the pain, anger and rage consume him as he became the _Lighting Emperor_ once more. He arched his back and let the electricity soar.

"Now this is interesting..." Makubex was intrigued "...you shouldn't have enough energy to become the Lighting Emperor."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT." The deep voice screams as he charges wildly towards the body of Makubex with murder in his eyes. "Makubex!" He continues to scream as all the electricity around him shocks the concrete wall.

Makubex makes a jump off the computer as he comes down with his head scarf floating in the air, he fades into the darkness of the room. This left Ginji no choice but to shoot wildly all over the place. Everything moved in slow motion as they fought their way around the dark room. Their continuous fighting shook the limitless fortress cold. Ginji was getting more aggravated by the minute, he was tired of missing his target.

Finally, he stood calmly in the middle of the room floor waiting for Makubex to come out the shadows. He closed his eyes and listened for some sort of indication as to where he was. Ginji breathes slowly all the while simply waiting, wanting to be attacked. Makubex foot steps gave away his position. He was right back where he started when Ginji looks up. Ginji inhales and fires a deadly lighting bolt at him. Makubex jumps out the way once more, just in time to save himself. Unfortunately his computer doesn't receive the same fate. Its toasted and steaming.

"Mmm...I value that information but no worries I've already accomplished my plan." He has such craze in his blue eyes. "I will create a new world with this." He removes the detonator of the atomic bomb from his pocket and waves it in Ginji eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginji screams before letting more bolts through his fingertips.

"Why you ask?" Makubex slides across the floor of the dark room. "You have no right to ask why!"

"I have had ENOUGH of this." Ginji was forced to take caution against his opponent.

"Days, Nights even have pasted before I realized I was abandoned for good. I sat in this very room waiting for you! After Kazuki and Shido finally ran out on me. I turned to the only thing I had left...my computer!."

"Huh?" Ginji wasn't quite understanding

"With this machine I can calculate a whole new life for myself. A life with no surprises. I know every step anyone can takes towards me. From your betrayal to their loyalty." He held out the detonator as his hand shook uncontrollably. "Do you know what I wished for late at night trapped in this hell?"

Ginji pulls in all his rage and stretches out his right arm and places his left hand over the elbow and lets out the largest bolt he hand in him, at the same time Makubex raises both his hands and deflects it back at Ginji. The thunder strikes above Ginji's head and the ceiling collapses onto him. Crap! Makubex thinks. He rushes over to the injured body of Ginji Amano. He was smashed underneath the rocks.

"Why didn't you dodge it you idiot?" Makubex made his way through the bricks to find him. Truth is he still cared for Ginji but he was just so mad at him that he could blow him up. An electric arm reaches out to him and scorches his feeble hands as they grip him tightly.

"Gotcha..." Ginji pops out of the pile of rocks unharmed.

"How could you!" Makubex head leans forward as he hides tears from the man before him. His emotions had got to him once more. Right when he had Ginji where he wanted, under his thumb. His whimpering causes Ginji to ease up. "How could you leave us?..._leave me_?!" His voice was cracking.

It all made sense to him now. He broke Makubex's heart when he left _The Limitless Fortress._ The static electricity around Ginji calms itself, his blonde hair returns to normal as it relaxes upon his face. His eyes retrieving from Honey gold to a dark brown color. A color that Makubex adores so much. He didn't realize he left him so lonely, so emotionally scarred.

"I didn't mean to...I thought I was saving you guys from me, especially you Makubex." Ginji throws Makubex's head into his chest and let him cry away. He owed him that much.

"Don't leave me alone anymore Ginji." Makubex mumbles into Ginji's ragged white shirt.

"I wont. I'll stay here with you okay, Just let the others go." He whispers to the young boy.

Makubex raises his head to see the sincerity inside Ginji's eyes. All bets were off now. He could finally have the part of the past he craved for the most. He could have Ginji. He inched his ways to Ginji's chin and with his bruised fingertips he holds his face still as he brings his lips to Ginji's. This was heaven Makubex thought, it was just as he remembered. Way back when _The Volts _were together and he and Ginji shared their love.

"Okay." He said softly. He was truly tired of fighting him. "Did you think of me?" He needed to know

"Everyday Makubex...everyday."


	2. Sparks Will Fly

Ginji slicks his tongue into Makubex's mouth, he nibbles on his partners bottom lip before letting their tongues run laps around one another. Their lips over lap each others while fighting the urge to stop for air. They puff air through their noses like chimneys while savoring the candy flavor. Ginji removes his plum colored shirt. Makubex opens his eyes all the while still in mid kiss. He sees the color of pink creeping onto Ginji's cheek bones. It was the first time he had seen such a scenery. Ginji was blushing at a semi nude Makubex.

"Is there something wrong?" Makubex breaks the chain of saliva and tongue.

"I...um...wouldn't call this a romantic place to rekindle but...I want you so badly...you know I thought maybe?" Ginji stutters. Makubex places his fingers over his mouth.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are here now." He says while removing his yellowish green goggles from his own forehead.

"Ummm...Yeah I guess you're right." Ginji flashes his famous eye blinding smile and scratches the back of his head before taking off his own clothes.

Ginij spreads their clothes thin but tightly together away from the rocks but still under the hole in the ceiling. It was a beautiful night after all and they could make love under the stars. He lays the topless Makubex down on the neat spread. The beet red smaller boy strokes the structure of his beau's soft face. Ginji then takes both injured hands and plants comfort kisses from the fingertips all the way to the palm, while making his way in between Makubex legs.

"I'm sorry." Ginji whispers into Makubex's small curled ear.

"It's okay." Makubex rubs on Ginjis member before unbuttoning his crème colored shorts.

His hands slides back and forth between the head of Ginji's cock and down to the sandy brown pubic hairs. Ginji enjoys the feeling of the erotic massage and continues on nibbling and sucking on his chest. His trail of love bites was his trademark. While he was creating art on his lovers natural chest he notices how thin he is. His head fills with regret. Living in _The Limitless Fortress_ was hard enough but he could see he inflicted more damage by leaving him to survive without him, _The Lighting Emperor_. It was no wonder Makubex felt more different since the last time their skin infused. Ginji runs one hand into Makubex's silky platinum hair that peeks through his scarf. He playfully ruffles it then forces weight to a bended arm. His fingers trail across his rose colored nipples. He squeezes them in between his fingers before they perk up at him.

"Ugh...Uhm...Do it." Makubex commands with an arched back. Ginji licks his naked collar bone then leans in to his ears.

"I don't got the strength." Ginji responds

"Please try." Makubex begs

"I'm not sure. I could go to far-" Makubex stops stroking him and leans up to cling to the skin on his shoulders.

"Pleeaase." He drags the word out into an arousing cry afterwards letting him go.

As Ginji's will withered away he opens his eyes wide and reaches deep inside himself to find the strength. Within a matter of minutes sparks were flying off of Ginji's soaking wet, eel like tongue. It spreads shock waves over Makubex's nipple. He moans in so much more pleasure. The only time he could with stand pain given to him was when _his_ Lighting Emperor came out to play during their love making. He had become so conditioned to the stimulating effects of Ginji's low volts of electricity that he needed it in order to be satisfied.

With every lick he was noticing that though their bodies were merged together, He was having an outer body experience. Ginji slips off Makubex gray pants so smoothly, they melt away from him like butter. He was only left with his purple head scarf. Ginjis Charges his hands and then roads small electro waves through Makubex's skin and blood. He was on fire. All the pleasure with a hint of pain twisted in his body could not bring him to concentrate on pleasing his other half.

"Turn over." The Lighting Emperor speaks to the small colorless body that lay in front of him and in an instant the body does so. Ginji's hands rubs the back of his erect lover before lifting his arse and spreading his candied cheeks.

"Uhn..." Makubex didn't need to calculate to know what was coming next. His body ached for this for so long that he just responded automatically to him. His burned hands grips the clothes below him and buries his head into Ginji's sugar smelling jacket to prepare himself.

Ginji's tongue traces the indent of Makubex spine. Just before he wet his two fingers with his beau's pre cum and then shoves them in and out to massage and stretch his hole. The Lighting Emperors mouth was such a fiend for his lovers skin. Makubex's head fly's back into the air and lets out another shuttering moan. His mouth so filled with water he begins to leak drool from the cracks of his blushing cheeks and lips. Everything feels so good to him. Ginji uses his free hand to stroke Makubex's already dripping cock. While still penetrating his cheeks with his fingers he makes sure he is good and ready for him. He retrieves his hand from around Makubex's waist and licks the sweet nectar off of his own fingers.

"Ready?" Ginji hunches over Makubex becoming one. He smoothes his upper body to align with his ass which was already in position.

"Yes just take me." Neither could no longer hold out with the teasing.

Ginji removes his thick member from his shorts and nudges at his entrance. "Face me." Ginji changes his mind and decides to penetrate him face to face. He wants to look into the eyes of the man he loved for so long. Ginji paved his way through Makubex slippery ass muscles. It pulls his cock in as if it were inviting him in. Makubex jaw falls open once more as he takes the pain dealt to him by his beloved emperor. They wrap themselves around one another so tightly as Ginji thrusts his member deep into the other mans gaping legs. "Ha...Ha." The sound of air escapes their mouths in unison.

They were once again connected and after so long Ginji realizes how much he missed Makubex and vice versa. "Uff...Gin...ji...harder!" Ginji preforms a series of long hard blows on him while his electric tongue teased Makubex's nipples some more. "I can't hold back anymore." Ginji confesses. Makubex's tightness was getting the better of him. "Cum with me?...ahaa." Makubex cries and like with their moans they exploded with each other on cue. Ginji completely empties himself inside Makubex while his partner squirts on both their lower abdomens. Both young men laid there on top of one another seemingly satisfied and happy.

"Makubex" Ginji calls "Could you still love a person that had abandoned you so long ago?" Makubex looks up to the whole in the ceiling and sees a shooting star.

"If its you I'm sure I cant ever stop." Then a light bulb goes off in Ginji head.

"We forgot about the others...Ban!!" Ginji has flashing memories of Ban and Fudou's fight. "I have to go." He jumps off Makubex leaving him cold to retrieve his clothes to chase after Ban.

"Ginji, wait, you said you wouldn't leave me." Makubex was trying to hold his composure.

"I wont I just need to check on Ban and see he's okay." It was killing Makubex to see Ginji go crazy over someone who wasn't him.

"Don't go! Don't go!" He pleaded like the little child he was as he grabs onto Ginji's clothes. He dressed himself so fast while Makubex could only retrieve his pants. "Don't leave Ginji, stay! Stay with me! Like you said you would!." He screams

"Relax, I will come back." Ginji tries to soothe the anger in him as he made his way towards the door.

"I knew you were lying." Makubex mutters "I calculated this moment." He unravels his head scarf and takes his weapon into his hand. He jumps on Ginji's back and stabs him in the heart.


	3. Reality Check

Ginji's eyes grow cold. He wasn't sure what was happening but he fell to his knees with blood leaking from his chest and a blade in his heart. He falls backwards and lands right into Makubex's lap.

"I told you. I calculated this, even your betrayal. You were going to leave me for that Ban Mido. Aren't I more important?" He sniffled. Ginji couldn't say a word. The blood was pushing itself into his lungs and out of his mouth. He was dying by the hand of the man he loves. His cold hand reaches out and strokes Makubex face in his last attempt to tell him. He was already his but but Ginji's body gave out before reaching its goal.

Makubex grips Ginji's usual green jacket he wears. Why did it have to come to this? He thought. Why wouldn't Ginji just stay with him? He was the only thing Makubex needed. They could be together in _The Limitless Fortress_ and make their own way to the top. Makubex leans forward, becoming face to face with his angelic enemy. He steals another steamy kiss off Ginji Amano's lips.

He knows Juubei will arrive soon to take Ginji's murdered body away. Makubex tears flows out of him like a river as he pounds the damp crummy concrete floor. His continous action causes his hands to become for bruised and bloody. Suddenly Ginji's boy turns to sand and blows away. A question mark raises in Makubexs head. He slams the floor again in the lone space where Ginji's bloody body once laid. Where he had cradled him in his arms, with his upper body evalutaed by Makubexs pint sized lap.

He yells to the high heavens as the worst of his calculations are coming true. Ginji had given up on him, he said to himself; on their love he cried out. Ginji left him once more after they had made the most earth shattering love to one another like they used to in the past. Makubex shakes the sweat out of his hair and off of his forehead. Something was wrong he thought, this couldn't be happening. He knows he stabbed Ginji with his own hands but what choice did he have? He was not going to loose him to that pin headed, cocky asshole Ban. Then reality set in as he lifted his head from the floor to see the brown shoes attached to the man he hated most in the world.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Ban asks while holding the detonator of the atomic bomb. He drapes his arm around the man they both love and desire. Ginji was very much alive. He stood in shock and awe as he watched Makubex's performance of insanity due to being trapped in the Jaggon. It was finally over between him and Ginji and two things became clear to Makubex in that moment, No matter what he does or how hard he tries Ginji was no long _The Lighting Emperor _he loves. He was now a _Get Backer _with a new crew, a new state of mind and with a new suitor by the name of Ban Mido.

"But how?" Makubex couldn't understand.

"Well did you think The Four Kings could really destroy each other?." Kazuki boasts.

"Are we done yet?" Shido complains.

"Yeah I think its all done." Ginji says seemingly sad. He wished things had turned out differently but Makubex was too stubborn for that.

"Lets go." Ban commands as they all turn away from Makubex and walk out the double doors, leaving him in his own pile of misery and thoughts. He crawls into a fetal position and cries himself to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "THE GET BACKERS" ALL RIGHTS AND TITLES BELONGS TO TOKYOPOP, MADMAN ENT. AND THE AUTHOR YUYA AOKI. I JUST USED THEM ON THIS BORED DAY TO CREATE A INTERESTING STORY.


End file.
